pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gem of Life (Comic Series)
Not to be confused with the gem that this comic series is based on The''' '''Gem of Life is a series of comic issues in the Pocket God Comics. It spanned the time period of August-December 2010. The arc consists of a total of the first four issues. It revolves around the entire tribe as they attempt to return the Gem of Life to its original pedestal, after Nooby clumsily causes their pedestal to be destroyed. Plot 'Part 1' The first issue begins with a group of six primitive beings, known as Pygmies sacrificing a bounty of fish to their Gods. Klik, the most intelligent & loyal pygmy to the gods praises them. The blue-eyed pygmy, Ooga notices a meteor coming and asks the dimwittted one, Nooby to switch places with him. Nooby is then crushed by the meteor, startling the other Pygmies. Booga, the hairiest pygmy, remarks that internal fires of the meteor could cook their fish for months. Klak, the chubbiest and klutzy one, then throws a Spear at the meteor in an attempt to crack it open. But instead, it bounces off the rock and impales him square in the chest. Klik and Ooga begin arguing, with Ooga firmly believing that no matter how much the Pygmies worship the Gods they will still abuse them. Dooby, the hippy-like pygmy, sees lava-juices leaking from the meteor, in which engulf him within a deluge. Booga begins jumping on the meteor, but he is then rocketed up into the sky, with the explosion frying Klik. Ooga is now the only pygmy left alive, waiting for the others to regenerate. Ooga is later seen discussing with Klik about their immortality, where Ooga believes they get killed and then moments later they will come back to life, is a curse. During this conversation, a shark with a laser on its head approaches from the waters. Klik then exhorts Ooga to mature and realize they are blessed. The scene switches to where Booga is blowing the fire, trying to get it hotter. Dooby (who is dancing with a coconut) tells the caveman-like pygmy that he is about to blow a gasket, and that blowing on the fire is pointless, so Booga sends Nooby to get firewood. However, Ooga is seen hanging on a palm-tree, and pours coconut-milk on Nooby (whose focus is on the anthill), causing them to come up and attack him. Nooby runs back, covered with fire ants, and drops the kindling into the fire. The fire flares up, burning Booga and Dooby. Klak comes and eats a piece of fish that is too hot, making him run to the sea and dunk his head in to cool down. Suddenly, the shark with laser surfaces, about to attack. Then, to the shark's surprise, long purple tentacles of the squid grab Klak. The shark, angry at having its prey snatched from him, fires a laser from its laser beam, but the squid deflects it with a stone. The shark is sent underwater by the laser, and Klak helplessly gets eaten. Klik glares at Ooga, knowing him to be responsible for the cause of the mess. The next day, Klik calls together a meeting of Tribe Ooga Chaka to discuss the Pygmies' immortality. He warns the tribe that if the Pygmies continue their lifestyle, the Gods will turn their backs on them. The meeting is interrupted, however, when Nooby needs to use the Outhouse due to his coconut "not agreeing" with him. The outhouse is then hit by lightning, electorcuting Nooby. He runs out as the lightning chases him. He decideds to hide behind the Sand Island Statue, thinking the lightning won't get him there. Disaster strikes when the Statue is hit by lightning and cut in half, and the Gem of Life is flung from it. In horror, Klik informs the tribe that they Gem of Life must never leave its cradle, and now that it has, the Gods will turn their back on the tribe once and for all. The Pygmies then begin to argue, with Dooby wanting everyone to "chillax" and the others blaming Ooga for his lack of worshipping. Klik then has all the Pygmies join hands in hopes that they can still beg for forgiveness. Just as Ooga is going to take Nooby's hand, lightning strikes it, and every Pygmy in the line is given an electric shock, including Klik, from who the Gem is thrown away. As all the Pygmies (except Ooga) are recuperating from the electric shock, Ooga blasphemously declares that the Pygmies are just the God's playthings, but Klik's attention is turned to the Gem of Life, where a dark colorless-blotch is appearing. Klik then gravely says that when the color of the Gem fades, so does its power, so the Pygmies are no longer immortal. 'Part 2' Issue 2 of the Pocket God Comics was released on the 28th of September 2010. Klik and the tribe preparing to take a journey, much to the dismay of Ooga, who doesn't think anything is wrong. They then sail for a long period of time to God Island. However, as they stop for a meal, the Laser Shark attacks. It then shoots a laser through their raft, causing the pygmies to abandon their raft after Nooby's failed attempts to serve as a caulk in the hole. They resurface to find that Dooby has been captured by the shark. Ooga courageously dives under to rescue him. He throws a spear into the shark's laser-beam, causing it to electrocute itself. When they resurface, the Pygmies applaud Ooga's efforts, only to be hit by a Tsunami, where Nooby loses his Coconut friend Wilson. They crash onto the island's beach and discover an old raft. They go into the jungle and find a clearing full of Banana peels. Suddenly, a pack of Apes appear and attack the tribe. Klik is then caught by an ape. As the rest of the tribe takes shelter, the Gem of Life, Klik's bag, and a bone fall from above. Nooby picks up the bone, thinking that it was Klik's hair bone. When he pulled it out, however, the other Pygmies realized it was actually his foot bone. Ooga then finally realises that, since the gem's power has disappeared, Klik is gone forever. One-sixth of the gem is now discolored, representing Klik's death. The tribe crafts a tombstone for Klik, but Nooby has still not realised that he is dead. After Ooga explains to him, Klak questions why he now believes in the gods. He said that he doesn't, but has now decided that he will return the Gem of Life in honor of Klik. Everyone approves, except Booga, who looks pale and delirious. They discover that a Giant Tick had attached onto his back and sucked most of his blood. Ooga then rips it off of Booga & throws it on the ground, then jumps on it, causing Booga's blood to splatter everywhere on the pygmies head-to-toe. Booga is still delirious and confused, so Ooga thinks that he should eat something. Nooby then rolls out a gigantic egg. Then a Tyrannosaurus Rex emerges, with Nooby saying, "See? Chicken! Or is it a Rooster?". issue2art.png PG_2_03_colors.jpg 'Part 3' Issue 3 of the Pocket God Comics is was released on the 2nd of December 2010. As the pygmies are evading the aggravated T-Rex, Klak suggests that they run in serpentine. Shortly after, Dooby is caught by his grass skirt by the Rex's mouth. Ooga then throws a Spear, narrowly missing Dooby, but hitting the skirt instead, falling to the ground, naked. Nooby tries to catch him, but is unsuccessful, and Dooby falls on him. The tribe is disgusted that he is not wearing anything, while a dizzy Nooby suddenly has the urge to play jump rope. The dinosaur returns, and the pygmies run into a cave, stopping the dinosaur in its tracks. While running, Klak passes Dooby a bunch of leaves to cover himself up. Klak asks how they are going to get rid of the reptile. Nooby suggests that he scares the T-Rex off using an earthworm, but the 'worm' is actually a baby snake. Ooga asks Booga if he knows how to get rid of it, but he doesn't respond. Ooga approaches Booga and asks if he is alright, and Booga appears to be wrapped under snake skin. Ooga looks at the gem, and another part of it is now discolored, showing that Booga is dead. A giant snake had eaten him, and the pygmies run out of the cave, under the dinosaur's legs, thus making it look under its own body awkwardly. Nooby then stops to smell flowers, but above him is a carnivorous Venus Flytrap-like plant. Just before the plant snaps on him, Ooga rapidly pushes Nooby to safety. The T-Rex then almost eats both of them, but Klak then throws his spear into its mouth, temporarily preventing it from biting. While they have the chance to get away, Dooby is flabbergasted and in excitement upon discovering a whole field of what appears to look like Psilocybin mushrooms. Unaware of his surroundins, Dooby is then crushed by the dinosaurs foot. Ooga, Klak, and Nooby are now the remaining pygmies alive. They run towards a cliff, ultimately falling off it. Ooga and Klak are in dispair, while Nooby enjoys the fall. They land into the water, and Ooga and Klak find that Nooby is being chased by a pack of Piranhas. Ooga then grabs him, then a laser shoots a piranha and it disintegrates. The shark again reveals itself and shoots the other piranhas, letting the pygmies escape. When on land, Nooby says that the shark saved them, but Ooga says that the shark just wanted them to itself. They made it to the temple, but Klak and Ooga are stumped when they find a puzzle. But much to their surprise, Nooby cracks it within seconds. Inside, they are able to see hieroglyphic writing on the walls. Ooga then finds a skeleton of a pygmy, still wearing its hat, a bag and a wooden sword. Ooga takes the bag, and the sword, while Nooby takes the hat. Ooga then realises that Klak has disappeared, and shouts for him. Klak responds, and they realize that the klutzy pygmy is stuck in a unusually large cobweb. Four glowing red eyes are present behind him. 'Part 4' As Ooga fights to free Klak from the web, a barking sound is heard. An extremely large Barking Spider emerges behind them, barking like a dog. Nooby starts singing"Itsy Bitsy Spider" when it lands in front of them. Ooga cries out "It's not an itsy bitsy spider! It's a gargantula tarantula!" They step away from the beast as it jumps towards them. It then cocoons Klak, who is still stuck. Ooga tries to fight the spider, but backs off after it growls at him. The spider then hits Ooga at a wall. Nooby then says that he rips the legs off smaller spiders and "watch legless balls wriggle". Ooga gets the idea and quickly uses his sword to chop off the spider's eight legs. As Nooby and Ooga try to get Klak out of the cocoon, another fraction of the gem has faded to grey, indicating he has either suffocated in the cocoon or has been used as food for baby spiders like in the Pocket God game. As they rip it open, dozens of baby barking spiders crawl out, with Nooby exclaiming how cute they are. The two run off again, both agreeing that they are tired of running. As they exit, they push a large circular door to stop the spiders from getting to them. As Ooga explains he & Nooby are the last hope of getting the gem to the Gods, though Nooby tells that he didn't believe in them though. Ooga says he does, but he thinks the Gods don't believe in them, and how they deserve to know why the gods are always killing them. As he reaches in his bag, Ooga finds a journal, and it reads: "I have travelled once again to this island to uncover the true nature of that which the gods have bestowed upon us. I have witnessed a side of their generosity that seems more sinister than sincere. Their gift not only promises '''eternal life', but from what I have seen, eternal death as well."'' As Ooga questions what 'eternal death' means, a zombified hand smashes up from the ground. As Nooby says that he doesn't like scary stories, four Zombie Pygmies come up from the ground. They are the zombified remains of Klik, Booga, Dooby, and Klak, all hungry for brains". Nooby is excited that his friends are back, obviously not realizing they are zombies. Ooga tries to pull back Nooby, exclaiming that they are zombies. Nooby then says that the entire tribe said that Ooga was a monster anyway, except for Nooby. He breaks out of Ooga's grip, and runs towards the zombie pygmies. Ooga then yells for him to come back. As the four zombie pygmies tear the top of Nooby's head off, they question "Brains?" A shot to a dead Nooby with the top of his head hinging off reveals that there is no brain found in him. As they look at each other confused, then they suddenly look at Ooga, though more angrily, as how Ooga treated them previously. Ooga, upset, says that it was all is fault for everything, and he failed to return the Gem of Life. As he is saying this, he falls through a hidden trap. He falls through into a chamber, inside the volcano, with five differently coloured organisms, revealing it is the Gods. As Ooga asks what they are, the Purple God obnoxiously says "What do we look like, numb nards?". The Yellow God tells him to calm down, as he has come a long way. Ooga asks what it all means, life, the Red God says "That's not exactly our field of enterprise". Ooga then asks, "If you don't know the meaning of life, why do you tamper with ours?". They then say it's not tampering, its fun. He is then confused, then asks why the Gem is dying. They say they have to wait for the next update, but then says that he has to return it to its original pedestal, before they become "nothing more than a Wikipedia-page memory". As he walks across the unstable bridge, he asks for all of them back, even Klik. He then puts the Gem of Life on the pedestal, and walks back. as he is, the laser shark emerges from a small part of the water, shooting a laser at the bridge making Ooga fall for the magma. Before he does, he quickly asks why they were born when there are no female pygmies on the island. They reply, "Who said anything about you being born?". When Ooga falls into the magma, the volcano erupts. Back on the home island, Booga, Klak, Klik, Nooby, and Dooby, pop out of mid-air, alive. And finally, Ooga. Klik then proceeds to say, "I don't know how you did it, Ooga, but you have found a way to appease the gods. You've given us our lives back. I was wrong about you. We all were". They have three cheers for him. As a wave crashes on the island, Nooby's coconut friend, Wilson, appears again, along with the Gem of Life. Trivia *Oddly, Booga appears beside Ooga in the cover of Issue 3. However, he does not appear anywhere in the issue though. Also, Nooby is seen cocooned in spider silk, but in the actual story he is not. *Overall, Ooga is the only pygmy not to die in any of the four issues. This means that he dies the least number of times out of all the pygmies in Tribe Ookga Chaka. Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Comic Series